plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Immorticia
'''Immorticia' is a zombie hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Witch's Familiar, which makes a Zom-Bats on a selected ground or heights lane, which gives her a card every time it does damage to a plant. Origins Her design is based on a typical Halloween witch, although her hair resembles that of Frankenstein's bride. She also seems to have some inspiration from Dracula. Immorticia's name is a portmanteau of "immortal", referring to the fact that she cannot be destroyed but can be knocked out, and "Morticia", referring to the Addam's family character named Morticia Addams. Statistics *'Classes:' Brainy, Beastly *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Witch's Familiar - Make a 2 /1 Zom-Bats that says "When this hurts a Plant: Draw a card." **'Others:' ***Summoning ***Evaporate ***Acid Rain *'Boss Fights:' **Plant Mission 05: Beware the Bewitching Zombie **Plant Mission 15: Haunting at Morbid Manor **Plant Mission 22: A Grave Situation **Plant Mission 38: The Witch's Brew Bubbles Over! * Battle Area: 'Haunted Mansion Hero description ''Yes, she's a Zombie AND a witch. She believes death is too short to limit oneself. Strategies PvZHeroes.com Strategy Immorticia always has a surprise up her sleeve with a vast variety of Tricks, from growing her Zombies or destroying Plants outright! With Immorticia has a complicated class combination of and zombies. This means she has access to both bonus attack and extremely strong buffing tricks. She has access to the typical pet and science zombies as well as powerful tricks such as Vitamin Z, Lurch for Lunch, Fun-Dead Raiser, and Hail-a-Copter. These tricks, combined with cards that grant extra Brains can make Paparazzi Zombie extremely powerful. Locust Swarm and Maniacal Laugh also have the potential to turn the tide of battle in the late game. Immorticia has the potential to allow selected zombies to last longer than normal on the battlefield, and consequently deal more damage to the enemy hero. A huge example is the Paparazzi Zombie, which has the greatest synergy with Vitamin Z. Playing Vitamin Z on Paparazzi gives it a massive +4 /+4 for 3 brains. Gentleman Zombie is also a teammate worth keeping alive for as long as possible. This will allow Immorticia to play more expensive cards earlier. As stated by Crazy Dave, Immorticia's classes give her amazing Gargantuar synergy. Her Brainy class gives her access to Wizard Gargantuar, while her Beastly class allows her to use Nurse Gargantuar, , Smashing Gargantuar and even Zombot 1000. Wizard Gargantuar gives all Gargantuars [[Card#Bullseye|'''Bullseye]], while Smashing Gargantuar gives all Gargantuars [[Card#Frenzy|'Frenzy']]. These two make both Nurse Gargantuar and Deep Sea Gargantuar incredible threats. Deep Sea Gargantuar will attack from a mostly unprotected lane with Bullseye, while Nurse Gargantuar's bonus attacks will heal Immorticia for each plant or plant hero that is destroyed or hurt. However. her most deadly combo is Teleport + Zombot 1000, as the latter will destroy all newly plants, as well as being invulnerable to threats like Squashes or Lawnmowners. Immorticia is the only hero can do it normally without Eureka nor Portal Technician. Immorticia can also use a deck where she can boost Bullseye zombies. They can cause devastation that would prevent the plant hero from blocking. However, Immorticia's main drawback is her vast trick disposal. Having tons of tricks is great for a deck, but can also impact it a lot. Fewer zombies can be really bad for a hand, especially starting a match. Immorticia decks should not try and put every single trick in, as it will clog the deck and likely make a poor deck. However, Haunting Zombie can solve this a bit, as it is a good early game tool to have with decks with minimal zombies. Against Immorticia must be dealt with as early as possible. heroes need a few turns to truly begin boosting. Her class helps her do this earlier than others, provided that her important brain-granting zombies survive. One method is to adapt to her powerful bag of tricks. Distributing buffs evenly between a large number of plants on the board will minimize the value of Locust Swarm and Rocket Science. Putting too many boosts on a single plant makes it a target for the above mentioned tricks. Rushing Immorticia with cheap, high-attack plants such as mushrooms to deal heavy damage is an example of this method. Another option is to copy her play style, buffing or healing plants while preventing zombies from being buffed and removing heavily buffed zombies is effective, although the match may be in stalemate for a long time. Outsmarting her with your own tricks is also an option, although non- heroes may find this method problematic. Strategy Decks Gallery Trivia *She and Neptuna are the only female zombie heroes. *For some reason, the AI for Immorticia can use cards she cannot use, such as Undying Pharaoh, , Conga Zombie, Bungee Plumber and Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. They can be easily seen on the Haunting at Morbid Manor. *Immorticia seems to actually care for her Zom-Bats, as seen in the second comic strip for Menace on Molten Mountain!, where a dead Zom-Bat can be seen falling, and Immorticia is holding out her hands to catch it. *She, Neptuna, Valkyrie, Parasol Zombie, Tennis Champ, and Glitter Zombie are the only female zombies, in the entire series, to wear visible makeup. *Immorticia is the only Beastly hero that doesn't have a pet-based strategy deck. **This is because the only pet cards in the brainy class are her signature superpower, Witch's Familiar, and the zombie it makes, Zom-Bats. *Immorticia shares the same battle music as Super Brainz and Neptuna. **Out of the three, she is the only one that doesn't lead the Sneaky class. Category:Brainy Heroes Category:Beastly Heroes Category:Zombie Heroes